


One night in Fargo

by 3White_Mage3



Category: Supernatural, The Wolverine (2013), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, But no apologies either, Crossover Pairings, M/M, No redeeming literary value whatsoever, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is passing through Fargo, ND on his way to Canada to continue searching for his past. He stops in some no-name bar to have some beer and finds himself leering at the perfect ass spread across the pool table in front of him as some green-eyed, bow-legged kid makes the shot.</p><p>This is all for fun and games. No copyright infringement is intended and there is no commercial value at stake or at risk here.</p><p>Thanks to jujitsuelf for all her helpful advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night in Fargo

Logan finds himself leering again at the ass in front of him as the guy stretches across the pool table to make the last, winning shot. He'd been unable to take his eyes off that ass for the last three beers or so and that's all the evidence he needs to know that the trip from Westchester back up into Canada was having an effect on him. One centered primarily in his two heavy, overflowing balls. Having a bike thrumming between your thighs for hours on end for a coupla days tended to have that effect on a guy. And this pool player with the piercing green eyes, the cocky, self-confident smirk, and that amazing ass is the answer. As if hearing his thoughts, the guy looks over at Logan with a bigger smirk than ever and Logan doesn't even try to be subtle as he readjusts his half-hard dick in his pants. When the guy's eyes follow that motion and his eyes widen slightly, Logan knows that those bowed legs are going to be even more bowed before the night is done.

He hears, "Hey, I'm Dean. You're...?"

"Logan."

"Wanna another beer?"

"Got one already," Logan answered in his typical gruff tone. Then realizing he better lighten up slightly if he's gonna get in that ass tonight he adds, "get you one?"

"Yeah, but make it a bourbon and you'll make my night." Logan catches Dean's eyes locking onto the wedge of thick, black hair showing above the neck of his wifebeater and then traveling all the way down past his biceps and thick wrists to the bulge in his pants. The Canadian knows that he isn't going to have to work too hard for this one, he knows from experience that the big thick tube protruding all the way to the left pocket in his jeans is going to do all the work for him. The resulting spike of arousal he smells coming from the younger guy is confirmation and he feels his balls ache in response.

Downing the drink Logan brings back, Dean blurts out, "Wanna play some pool?" 

"Nope."

"Wanna fuck?"

"Yep. Got a place?"

"Got a motel room across town but my brother's there," and when Dean sees the leer on Logan's face adds, "and yeah, that's not gonna happen. We can check out my car."

The Impala is parked at the far end of the bar's parking lot away from the few lights with working bulbs and they both climb into the back where Logan immediately strips off his shirt. "Don't waste much time do you?" Dean asks as begins running his hands up and down the heavily muscled, hairy torso and across some of the most impressive abs he's seen. 

"Nope. Take yours off."

As he does as requested, Dean comments, "Can't wait to fuck you."

Logan snorts at the obvious attempt to appear dominant and replies, "Don't get fucked. You're gonna get fucked. Been wanting inside that ass all night." He starts kissing a line up Dean's neck from his shoulder to his neck, stopping right beside his mouth before going back to sucking on the smooth neck. At the same time, the older man pulls Dean forward so that he's lying on the much larger guy's chest and in the process deftly unsnapping the button on the young man's jeans. Logan takes control of everything, sliding his tongue into Dean's mouth at the same time slipping his hands down the back of the now loosened pants. This gives him the opportunity to finally feel the perfectly smooth globes -- as he knew they would be -- on that perfect ass and to then press a rough finger against the rim of Dean's hole.

The low moan he gets in return is all the proof Logan needs that this partner has been intending to ride his cock all along.

"You got a condom?" Dean asks.

"Don't use 'em. Don't need to. I've got lube in my pocket."

"I've got some rubbers in the glove box, let me up for a minute."

Logan doesn't loosen his hold on the younger man's hips and replies, "Don't bother, won't fit." Dean groans and pulls back enough to undo Logan's jeans. The guy's gone fuckin' commando and when Dean wraps his hand around what's inside he knows that his partner for the night hadn't been bragging, there's no way a regular-sized condom would fit on the beer can-sized cock he's holding. Pulling the jeans further down, he reaches between the man's hairy thighs and starts rolling Logan's balls in his hand, they're the size of eggs and feel heavy and hot when he hefts them in his hand.

After palming the thick member he sees Dean pull his hand away and stick his fingers in his mouth to lick off the heavy coating of Logan's precum already coating them. He watches as the boy kneels on the floor mats and takes as much of the length in his mouth as he can while swirling his tongue around the tip, driving Logan wild. Logan slips his hand behind the hunter's neck to hold his head in place and begins to thrust in and out of the younger man's mouth. 

"So we gonna fuck or what?" the Canadian pants.

" I wanna. Will you pull out before you cum?"

"Sure, if you tell me to." Logan wants in the kid, he wants inside him bad and he knows Dean wants it too by the smell of him. It makes his cock pulse and slick up with even more precum.

As Dean climbs back into his lap, Logan rubs a calloused hand across the boy's hard stomach and chest, admiring how smooth and toned it is. With the other hand he fishes the lube from his pocket and hands it to the younger man. After Dean slicks him up, Logan moves his hands to grip around his partner's hips and effortlessly moves the hunter into position over his lubed-up cock. Rocking his hips back and forth along the length of the thick member, Deans lets out a loud moan when the ridge catches the rim of his hold. That's the only signal Logan needs to grab the boy's cheeks, spreading them apart, and commanding, "put it in."

As Dean begins to descend, Logan moves his hands to Dean's thighs and begins stroking his flanks, soothing him. When the head of Logan's cock pops through the tight ring of muscle and expands to its normal size, Dean throws back his head and lets out a groan that makes Logan's toes curl. When he hears a hiss of pain from the guy above him, Logan murmurs, "you're doin' good, kid. Keep going, just like that. Slow and easy." When Dean moves like he's going to lift himself off rather continue, Logan grabs the hunter behind the neck and pulls him into a deep, tongue-filled kiss. 

And then Dean is kissing him back. The tongue battle is rough and hard and interspersed with curses of slight pain and moans of increasing pleasure. From this point forward it's a slow descent with small bounces until Dean's ass is flush to the coarse hairs at the base of Logan's dick.

"Oh god, fuck me," is all that comes out of Dean's mouth before Logan begins to move, pressing up against all of the soft places inside the younger man. With Logan's dick, it's impossible to avoid hitting Dean's prostate, resulting in one long continual moan from his partner who is split open on the heavy, solid, girth inside him.

"Fuck, I can feel you way up here," the guy on top of him says, touching himself right below his belly button. He puts Logan's hand on the spot and sure enough, he can feel where the head of his cock is moving inside the boy. Dean feels a pulse of Logan's cock in response to his words and the sheer eroticism of that twitch as well as knowing that he's riding this incredibly masculine man's dick in the back of his car outside some no-name bar makes Dean move. In return, Logan's hands return to Dean's hips and help bounce him up and down while he rotates his own hips, making Dean's ass respond by spasming and squeezing. 

All Logan hears is a sharp intake of breath and then a long, drawn-out "fuuuuuuuuuuuck" before he feels the splatter of hot cum across his chest. With the hunter still arched above him gasping, Logan pushes all the way into Dean and holds still as he silently floods him in long, hot pulses of cum that hit Dean's insides so hard he can feel them. 

When the waves of orgasm have stopped for both men, Logan allows himself to find Dean's cheekbone and stroke it with his thumb gently. Dean turns into the touch for a brief minute before slowly and carefully pulling off the length within him. When he's fully off and putting his clothes back on, Dean looks over at the man who just fucked him and says, "you didn't pull out."

Logan, who's also getting dressed, replies, "you didn't tell me to."

Dean smirks and says, "yeah, I guess I didn't. Wanna get another drink?"

As Logan trails behind Dean back to the bar he smirks to himself noticing that the boy is indeed walking more bow-legged than before they climbed into the backseat. "So, you've got a brother..."

Dean just flips him a middle finger and keeps walking.


End file.
